The invention relates to a saw device with a feed axis for a workpiece to be sawed, with a first saw unit to saw the workpiece in a first sawing plane extending transversely to the feed axis and with a second saw unit to saw the workpiece in a second sawing plane extending transversely to the feed axis, with a central device region arranged between the sawing planes, with a front device region arranged in front of the first sawing plane, viewed in a feed direction, and with a rear device region arranged behind the second sawing plane, viewed in the feed direction.
A saw for sawing a workpiece is known from US 2005/0155475 A1, the workpiece being conveyed on a belt. This saw comprises a first saw head and a second saw head, which are in each case assembled on a sawing bench.
A horizontal band saw machine is known from EP 1 277 536 A2, which has a saw head which ascends and descends vertically. In a method which can be carried out with this saw machine to separate severed parts of a metal rod, the movement of the saw head is continued in a downward stroke until a band saw blade is received in a lower receiver, the metal rod moving successively in a forward direction, pushing separated workpieces and then moving in the opposite direction and in the process providing a free space between the metal rod and the workpieces for an upward return stroke.